Shinonome Azuma
Shinonome Azuma is the protagonist of World Devil. Like the other main characters, she has "Alice in Mirrorland" syndrome, which causes her to see illusions in reflections. This power is actually a weapon enabling her to fight in the alternate world of Wonderland. She is a determined fourteen year old girl, and her eagerness to sacrifice her abusive family as reserve tanks makes her the most powerful anomaly Alice in the world. She also holds the title of "fastest destroyer of a World Devil". Appearance Azuma has shaggy, dark hair and dark eyes. She is small and thin, possibly abnormally so from having been starved by her extended family. This is never addressed directly, however, but the other anomalies remark that she is especially small for a fourteen year old. She wears a white t-shirt and shorts, with a dark knee-length dress over them, and black shoes with a strap on them. It would seem she does not own any other outfits. Fractured form Azuma begins to lose control of her avatar in Wonderland when she launches an all-out attack against a world devil. She creates a large battle axe and a helmet heavily resembling a bird's face that covers part of her face and is shortly smacked off of her. Her reckless behavior causes one eye to change to a lighter color, her hair to spike strangely, and her avatar to begin to fracture. Eventually, she begins to crumble away and her avatar nearly dissolves. After Kuroe attacks Saeki while claiming to be a grim reaper, Azuma smashes her way out of the eggshell Seki was keeping her safe in, and has undergone a transformation that makes her much truer to the idea of a grim reaper. The flesh has melted off of her, leaving her with only bones and a scythe. Afterwards, she wastes away completely, and Seki is shown carrying her blackened and unconscious body. It is unclear whether she is able to process events, but she seems totally immobile, and Seki states that she is no longer capable of fighting. World Devil form She based her World Devil form on Seki Hijiri, and thus has many birdlike qualities, most notably wings. She has two white wings with six black feathers, three on each side, with a white target on each of the top pair. She wears a short black dress, with long black sleeves that have white targets on the elbows, that exposes her collarbones and shoulders, and has a collar or necklace around her neck that heavily resembles a target. She also has a white helmet that covers most of her face and resembles a bird's beak, with two black targets on it. Her shoes are black, and she has ribbons interlacing over each leg up to her knee extending from the shoe. Personality Azuma has been heavily traumatized and abused, and as such chiefly serves her own self interest. She has no reason to care about other people or put any value on their advice or requests, and cares only for Bunchou-chan, a pet bird one of her cousins killed. She rarely expresses any emotion, but goes into rages when prodded verbally (or physically), has panic attacks when she knows she is about to be abused, and becomes giddy with joy when her abusers die. She is rightly mistrustful and rejects any attention or affection from other Alices, but can sometimes warm up to people, such as Adachi after he convinced the pet store worker to give back her dead bird. Azuma has very little sympathy or empathy. It could be said that she has no reason to care about a world that never cared about her, but she is not emotionally developed enough to express this, let alone does she care enough to try. She is committed to destroying world devils, but only so that her abusers will be killed. She considers anything that impedes this, be it pain or another person, an annoyance. The only people she cares for at all are Seki Hijiri and her mother - and to an extent, Adachi. For them she will fight and risk everything, and she does not hold the world to be of equal value to their lives. Trivia . Category:Characters Category:Zera Category:Alice Category:Anomalies